Addicted
by confettistar
Summary: They both knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," he grunted, rolling to his side and panting.

He landed on his back with a sigh, sliding his hands under his head as he rested on the pillow. His chest still rose and feel rapidly as he came down from his high. She took longer to move, finally rolling onto her side with a sigh, facing away from him.

"You know you have a girlfriend for that," she finally yawned, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"I didn't hear you trying to stop me," he retorted.

She didn't respond.

The bed shifted as he rolled towards her, his hand resting on her thigh as his breath fanned her ear.

"Besides," he whispered, "you're much better."

He slowly laid down, raking his teeth across the shell of her ear as he pulled away. She felt herself shiver, a small gasp escaping from her lips. He chuckled and pressed his chest into her back, pulling her close to him.

"Must you do this?" she muttered, wiggling in his grip.

"Yes." He drifted.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't try to move away from him. He always seemed to need a little bit to regain his bearings after being with her. She was pretty sure it was just an excuse to stay in her bed longer, but she didn't argue. She liked having him around, though she'd never admit it to him.

After an hour, he finally stirred, gripping her tighter before letting her go and stretching.

"Wanna go shower?" he murmured lazily, his voice groggy from dozing off.

She rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her elbow and stared at him incredulously. "Really, Lucas?"

He shrugged, his gaze shifting to her breasts that were now in his view. Her left had his mark above it, still purple and probably sensitive. He reached out, running his fingers lightly over it, watching her face as he bit her lip. He pulled her close, trying to kiss her before his phone rang.

He scrambled out of the bed to get it, searching through all the clothes before finding it in his strewn pants.

"Hey, babe," he answered. "Yeah, 7 sounds good."

She flopped on her back, seeing him stare at her out of the corner of her eye. She gave a good stretch, biting her tongue to not let a noise slip.

"I'll see you then." His voice broke the silence. "Love you, too."

He hung up and dropped his phone back in the pile, his blue eyes beginning to darken. She put up her hand to stop him but he ignored her, quickly making his way back to her. He pulled her to him and brushed his lips down her neck.

"You have a date soon," she moaned.

"I can't help it."

"This is wrong, Lucas."

"I know," he murmured, his hand traveled to her breast, giving it a squeeze and his other hand wound in her hair. He tugged on her hair, exposing more of her neck to him. "But you give me exactly what I need."

"Fine!" she gasped, giving into him.

He chuckled against her neck, moving his hand to her other breast and doing the same.

"I need a shower," she grunted as his fingers twirled her sensitive nipple.


	2. Chapter 2

He let go unwittingly and followed her to the bathroom, barely letting her adjust the water before he roughly pushed her up against the tile and kissed her harshly. He moved back to her neck and bit the juncture between it and her shoulder, causing her to cry out. He chuckled darkly and did it again, just a breath over.

"Ass," she panted. "That's going to be a bitch to cover."

"Shut up," he grunted.

She twisted her fingers in his hair, yanking it up to face her. "Don't be an ass."

He dove at her mouth, kissing her roughly before pulling away, scraping his teeth across her bottom lip. "You like it."

She didn't answer him, choosing to narrow her eyes at him instead. He smirked and moved to her neck again, scraping his teeth down it and across her chest. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him, giving him better access to her chest. She could feel him against her thigh, causing her to moan.

He brushed his lips over the tops of her breasts, teasing her, before touching the tip of his tongue to her aching nipple. He attacked it fiercely, biting, sucking, and licking, going back and forth between the two. He reveled in her moans and gasps, continuing his harsh ministrations to make her louder.

Her fingers wrapped themselves in his dark hair and yanked sharply. He hissed and looked up at her, silently congratulating himself at making her look in such disarray. Her lips were red from biting them and her blonde hair was even more of a mess then before.

She was panting again, her chest heaving in his face. He could see the red marks he left, some starting to form bruises. Her nipples were red from his teasing.

"I do have a date to go to," he let out breathlessly, watching her face.

"Fuck you," she hissed, pulling on his hair again to bring his head back and kissed him violently, grinding herself on him.

He groaned and pressed her tightly against the wall, grabbing her thighs and separating them roughly to almost their full extent and entered her in one stroke.

"How are you so fucking tight?" he panted, each thrust harder than the last.

"Maybe, you're dick isn't as big as your ego," she retorted.

He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, glaring. He pulled out of her quickly and dropped her legs, making her stand on her own feet.

"Is that really how you want to play it?" he murmured darkly.

"Starting to doubt yourself now?" she taunted, putting all her confidence in her voice.

He gave a low growl which she could feel all the way to her core.

 _Yes_.

He smirked darkly, grabbing a wash cloth and tying in around her wrists before hooking it around the shower head. It wasn't tight, but it did the trick. I kept her in place.

Red blossomed over her cheeks. She screwed herself into a hole.

He grabbed her cheeks, giving her a vulgar kiss before dropping to his knees, bringing the shower head with him.

 _Fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey –" she tried, but was quickly quieted by the look in his eye. That damn look that got her wet in no time flat. One time he looked at her that way in class and it took all her effort to not take care of the problem then and there.

She felt his fingers slowly prod her, her legs automatically opening to for him. He chuckled; she'd never hear the end of it.

She looked down, finding him spreading her sensitive lips, giving him a close up of her swollen clit. She felt her face erupt again. The way he was staring at her, almost studying her, made her self-conscious.

"What are you – _ah_!" She cried out as he put the jet of water directly over her clit. She squirmed, but she couldn't escape it.

He kissed her thigh, looking up at her. Her head was thrown back, hair falling down her back. The stream directly on her clit. She squirmed and wriggled, unable to get away from the delicious torture on her nub. She felt her knees weaken as her climax inched closer.

Right as it came, he pulled the stream away, leaving her unsatisfied and panting.

"Lucas," she whined.

"Yes?" He had a glint in his eye. He was enjoying it too much.

Before she could answer, the jet was right over the sensitive bundle again which caused her to cry out. She could feel her muscles tighten as her climax approached. She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan.

Then he pulled the stream away again.

"Fuck, Lucas!" she whimpered.

She heard him chuckle and repeat it all again. She got so close, thinking that he would finally allow her release only for him to pull away again.

She squirmed and whimpered. "Please?"

"Maya Hart, begging?" he laughed.

She bit her lip and glared at him. "Don't you have a date to go to?

His gazed steeled, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know, Maya," he stood up, hanging the shower head back up. "You're right."

He turned away from her and began to lather shampoo in his hair. Her jaw dropped slightly as she watched him, squeezing her legs to try to ease the ache. He observed her out the corner of his eye, trying not to laugh at her vulnerability.

"You know I can help you if you just ask," he said over his shoulder, reaching for the soap.

"Oh, fuck off," she hissed.

He shrugged and moved the shower curtain, slowly stepping out.

" _Wait!_ "

He drew himself in, turning to face her. "Yes?"

She bit her lip, staring at him from under her lashes. "Please?" she whispered.

He grinned and cornered her. "Please what?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

He hoisted her up, spreading her legs wide and pinning her knees to the wall. He was right _fucking there_. His cock was already hard, waiting for her.

"Lucas, please!" she begged.

His grin widened.

"This isn't fair," she huffed.

"Oh, really?" He hand glided up her thigh, his thumb lightly stroking her hypersensitive clit. Her hips bucked toward him.

"Fuck me," she groaned, letting out a cry as he finally entered her fully. No matter how many times they got together, she could still feel him stretching her.

He didn't hold back. She felt herself slide up the wall and her breasts bounce with every entrance. His mouth was at her neck, biting roughly at every patch of skin. Her first climax came quickly, washing over her and causing her to sob his name in pleasure.

He didn't stop, grabbing her hips tight enough to bruise. His head was resting on the wall next to her head. She turned her head, kissing him sloppily. With all their movements, her wrists were freed. Her arms gripped around his neck as she kissed him harder.

He looked at her as his fingers found her clit again, fingering it quickly. Her breath hitched, feeling that coil tighten again. Her hands clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into them and making him moan.

"Come for me," he murmured, his voice thick.

"Y-yes," she moaned.

She came hard, screaming and clutching onto him tighter. He followed soon after, his movements becoming erratic and his name dropping from his lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting. She was slumped in his arms as he held her up. She brought his mouth to hers, kissing him again, gentler this time.

"You're going to kill me some day," he muttered, pecking her quickly.

She moaned a response as he set her back on the ground.

They washed quickly, her washing his back and him doing her hair.

"Have fun tonight," she said as they made it back to her room.

He snorted and looked over at her. He tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I'll talk to you later."


End file.
